


Holiday Secrets Come Spilling Out

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Dinner, Jewish Arthur, M/M, Older Arthur, Police Officer Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spends Christmas with Merlin and the entire Emrys family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Secrets Come Spilling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

"Arthur, everything is going to be great." Merlin assured his boyfriend. 

"I've never met your family before. What if they disprove me? What will I do?" Arthur drummed his fingers against the driving wheel. 

"Why would they disprove of you?" 

"Well.. I'm Jewish for one." Arthur sighed. "I'm not saying that they're bad people it's that, not a lot of people agree on the same religious views-" 

"I didn't tell my family that you're Jewish, Arthur." Merlin confessed. 

"Why not? Oh, I know they hate jews. Of course they do-" 

"No, no. Nothing like that, I didn't tell them because it doesn't matter to me. If it doesn't matter to me it shouldn't matter to them." Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek. "It's going to be great, I promise you." 

"Alright," Arthur exhaled. "I'm ready for my very first Christmas." 

"That's the attitude I'm looking for, we call it Christmas Spirit." Merlin's grin was wide. 

"I know what it's called, you idiot. I wasn't born yesterday." Arthur sneered. 

"Just making sure, love." 

"Let's go inside, Mer-lin." Arthur exited his car. 

"Wait, Arthur." Merlin raced after him "I need to go over a few things with you."

"I know I know, say 'please', 'thank you' and to ignore you're cousin Will beacuse he's a dick." Arthur recited. 

"Okay, you're ready." Merlin took Arthur's hand in his. 

"Merlin?" Hunith's voice rang out. "I knew I heard you're voice." 

"Hey, mom." Merlin hugged her. "This is Arthur, my boyfriend." 

"Hello, Arthur. " Hunith greeted. "Come inside, sweethearts." 

Arthur was faced with blank looks, he wanted to turn away, back to his car and drive back to his family's place. 

"Don't be shy," Merlin whispered. "C'mon." 

Arthur was introduced to the whole family. Hunith prepared the dinner table, along with Arthur himself. 

"How long have you and Merlin dating?" Hunith asked. 

"He didn't tell you?" Arthur returned with a shocked expression.

"Don't look so shocked, Merlin doesn't say anything to me." 

"Oh really?" Arthur Cockeysville an eyebrow "I can never get him to shut up. We've  been together for about four months." 

"That's sweet, That your family doing for the holidays?" 

"Umm you know, dinner and such." Arthur shrugged hoping she'd leave it alone. 

"Arthur," Merlin placed his hand at the small of back "you alright? You look pale." 

"I'm good. I'm good." Arthur assured. 

"Freya," Merlin's sister walked up to Arthur. 

"I know who you are." Arthur smiled. 

"Let's get to straight to he chase." Freya dived in "you hurt Merlin, I'll make sure you suffer. No one will find your body." 

"Alright, I understand." Arthur stepped back. "No need to threaten a police officer." 

"Shit, your a cop?" Freya's eyes went comically wide." 

"Yep." Arthur smirked. 

"How old are you?" 

"I'm twenty-four." Arthur said "Well, not until next week." 

"Merlin is nineteen." 

"I know," Arthur crossed "Is that a problem?" 

"No, just take care of my big brother." 

Arthur watched as Freya backed away. Something was off about her, Arthur wanted to know. 

"Arthur, what are doing?" Merlin "You're like staring into space." 

"Just thinking." Arthur said dismissively. 

"Think after dinner, babe." Merlin 

Arthur sat beside Merlin at the table, he couldn't help but feel agitated. Did Merlin even bother mentioning him a least once to his damned family? 

"So, Arthur." Grandma Emrys "Why aren't with your family for Christmas?" 

"Because, I want to be with Merlin." Arthur smiled. 

"Arthur mentioned he's a cop." Freya spoke up. "Why didn't tell us, Merlin?" 

"A cop?" Merlin's aunt Mithian scoffed. "I'm not surprised. 

"Well, it never came up." Merlin shrugged ignoring his aunt, avoiding eye contact with Arthur. 

"What did you tell your family about me?" Arthur whispered to Merlin." 

"Not now, Arthur." Merlin whispered in return. 

"When?" 

"Later.." 

"Trouble in paradise?" Will butted in. 

"No, even if it was, it's none of your god damned business." Arthur exploded. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I have to leave." 

"Arthur, why?" Merlin held onto his hand. 

"Why? You're family barely knows anything about me! It's like I'm a dirty secret!" Arthur digged for his keys. 

"Arthur is jewish, he's turning twenty-four, he loves chocolate cake, he always smells like pine, he makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world, he loves to hog all the blankets at night, yeah we live together and he loves me." Merlin shouted at the top of his lungs. "The reason why I never told anyone is because they never asked I wanted them to ask and to care about you but I guess they never will. I know it's a terrible excuse. I'm sorry, please don't leave me." 

 "Oh, Merlin." Arthur walked over to Merlin and kissed him deeply. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'll just reintroduce myself."

"Really?" Merlin couldn't believe how lucky he was. Arthur is perfect. 

 Arthur took at deep breath "Hello, I'm Arthur Pendragon. Your son's older, Jewish, police officer boyfriend." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series, goodbye friends.


End file.
